The proposed exploratory project will examine the interrelations between density, attachment to community, and social pathology as these vary over 54 community areas of Milwaukee. The existence of causative links between density and urban pathology has received tacit acceptance from both social scientists and laymen, but the limited empirical research shows at best ambiguous findings. The 54 community areas have been defined by the researcher under a previous grant using criteria of socioeconomic homogeneity and identification with the area (1971 Title I Grant #144-B503). Three measures of density are used: the number of persons per acre, the number per household, and the number per room. Based on recent community research an additional measure, the degree of community attachment, will be measured by length of residence in the community. Four measures of social "pathology" are used: standard mortality ratios, the fertility rate, the poverty rate, and the crime rate. Data will be analyzed using multiple correlation and regression while controlling for income level, educational level, occupational level, and race.